1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for drying and curing of crops and particularly to wood-burning apparatus associated with such operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been the practice for many years to employ oil or gas, e.g., bottled gas, fired burners for drying and curing of crops. Bulk curing tobacco barns, for example, have been heated in this manner for many years. Before the advent of oil and gas burners, it was also, of course, known to dry and cure crops with heat obtained by burning wood. However, to applicant's knowledge, no barn system has yet been developed and commercialized, particularly for bulk curing of tobacco, which provides for an auxiliary wood furnace to be used in conjunction with a conventional oil or gas burner system. Therefore, the provision of a crop-drying or curing barn system which incorporates an auxiliary wood furnace as a sole or supplemental heat source becomes the principal object of the invention. Other objects will appear as the description proceeds.